Aférrate a mi Cuello
by Ninde ar Feiniel
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando viene una catástrofe? ¿Seguir tu instinto o esperar a que pase? Un relato inspirado en el terremoto del 27 de Febrero del 2010 en Chile. Akuroku/ShonenAi/OneShot. Hasta el mas mínimo movimiento puede terminar en catástrofe.


Esto se llama inspiración. Quizás no fue la mejor manera de inspirarme, pero sentí el deber de hacerlo.

Este pequeño fic está basado en los echos ocurridos el pasado 27 de Febrero del 2010 en Chile. Específicamente, se enfoca en la situación previa, durante y después del terremoto en, obviamente, mi pareja favorita. ¿Como habrán vivido esto? :O Pues a continuación el fic.

Otra cosa... KAMI!! T_T jamás pensé que viviríamos algo tan terrible D: ahora no va a querer venir más a mi casa a ver series u.u Pues le pido perdón por la pequeña sacudida xD

**Disc: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Propiedad de Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix y esas cosas de Kingdom Hearts.**

Pues nada, recomendación? tener la suerte de no vivir algo como esto.

**

* * *

Aférrate a mi cuello**

Era una noche fría de verano. El clima ya había permanecido así durante cinco días, y la población no hacía más que preguntarse el porqué. Sin embargo, jamás se esperaron una sacudida como esa.

-Axel… -susurró Roxas en el oído del adormecido pelirrojo. –Despierta… -continuó diciendo.

-¿Qué sucede? –Axel abrió lentamente sus ojos y miró a Roxas entre sus pestañas. Bostezó y luego pasó su mano sobre el rostro para despertar.

-No tengo sueño, no puedo dormir… -El rubio se sentó en la cama de Axel y le miró. Comenzó a jugar con las sábanas y a tararear una canción.

-¿Y qué quieres que yo haga? ¡Es muy tarde! –refunfuñó Axel dándole la espalda a Roxas. Luego apoyó todo su rostro en la almohada y con sus manos buscó en el velador del lado su celular. Tomó el aparato y vio la hora. -¡Roxas! Son las tres de la mañana ¿porqué me despiertas? Vete a tu habitación.

-Ya te lo dije, no puedo dormir…-dijo el rubio con una leve mirada de preocupación. Se encogió de hombros y cerró sus ojos con fuerzas. –No sé Axel, no suelo sentirme así. Pero estoy asustado.

Axel también se sentó en la cama, apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama. Pasó su brazo por los hombros de Roxas y luego lo atrajo a su pecho, abrazándole con fuerza. Le refregó la cabeza con ternura para darle calma al rubio, pero éste estaba temblando. Sin comprender nada, analizó su habitación de arriba abajo, de lado a lado. Se levantó y encendió las luces. Caminó por la habitación como si estuviera buscando algo y luego volvió a la cama para seguir calmando a Roxas.

-¿Fue una pesadilla? –preguntó Axel con ternura.

-No… Pero lo será. –Respondió Roxas con un hilo de voz. Tenía miedo y ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de Axel. Le abrazaba con fuerza mientras balbuceaba algo que el pelirrojo no lograba descifrar. Y éste le miró extrañado. No lograba hilar ni una sola acción, palabra, sensación y expresión de Roxas, pero de todas formas logró conectarse, conectar el miedo. Sintió miedo y tembló junto al rubio, pero aún no entendía nada.

De pronto, un ligero movimiento en la cama alerta a ambos jóvenes. Éstos cruzan unas miradas de un discreto susto y se agarran con más fuerza. Y el movimiento continuó con la misma magnitud por unos segundos.

-¡Parece que estamos muy agitados! –rió Axel con un poco de alivio mientras la cama aún se movía con suavidad. –No es más que un temblor.

Pero, sin darse cuenta, aquel movimiento sísmico aumentó en magnitud. Los vidrios de las ventanas oscilaban de adentro hacia afuera con un estruendoso ruido de quebraduras. Las puertas que estaban cerradas resonaban con fuerza, también se agitaban.

Salieron los dos de la cama y corrieron de la mano hacia la entrada del departamento. Axel abrió la puerta de entrada y tomó a Roxas en sus brazos, aferrándolo a su pecho. Luego se apoyó en uno de los extremos y ahí se arrastró hacia el suelo. Roxas siguió sus movimientos con los ojos cerrados, liberando unas pocas lágrimas, inevitables por la desesperación en la que entró. Y no hacía más que apretar la camisa de Axel y buscarle el cuello para poder colgarse de éste y así no soltarse.

Los suelos se movían como si fuese papel. Los árboles también oscilaban con fuerza. Los muebles comenzaron a tambalear y los adornos sobre éstos se desplazaron hasta caer al vacío. El estruendo de los vidrios rotos, las puertas cerradas agitadas y otros objetos de mayor masa cayendo al suelo asustaban cada vez más al rubio. Y sus llantos sonaban cada vez con más fuerza. Axel miraba a su alrededor sin dar crédito a sus ojos: las escaleras del departamento parecían estar hechas de gelatina. Las paredes se resquebrajaban y agrietaban. Las luces se apagaron y cegaron los ojos del pelirrojo. Sin embargo, el cielo era iluminado por pequeñas explosiones de electricidad; cables de corriente que se reventaban y se soltaban en las calles cercanas.

Y continuó el movimiento, aumentando y aumentando cada segundo en magnitud. Una fuerte sacudida que zamarreó los lánguidos cuerpos de quienes permanecían sentados, casi acostados, en el suelo bajo la puerta. Estaban siendo separados por los fuertes movimientos. Axel tomaba las manos de Roxas e intentaba tirarle, pero la incapacidad de controlar el cuerpo no hizo más de aquella voluntad un inútil esfuerzo.

-¡¡¡YA BASTA!!! –gritó Roxas a todo pulmón, apretando las manos lejanas de Axel, quien parecía estar ya distante, desplazado a obligación por el movimiento ondulante de los suelos.

Casi como hubiese sido una orden, el sismo cesó. Los vidrios de las ventanas y las puertas dejaron se sonar. Ya no se oía ningún estruendo, ningún vidrio roto, ningún objeto caído. Solo llantos del rubio desesperado.

Axel se levantó asombrado. Sus piernas se movían, tiritaban, sin su consentimiento. "¡Nunca había sentido mis piernas tan descontroladas!": pensó el pelirrojo mientras se miraba. Luego se agachó, le extendió la mano a Roxas y le acarició la cabeza con ternura. El rubio miró a Axel con sus ojos completamente mojados. Su rostro estaba rojo, hirviendo y mojado por las lágrimas que soltó. Tomó las manos del pelirrojo y se levantó, impulsándose hacia él para abrazarlo nuevamente.

-Ya pasó, Roxas. Acá estoy, nada sucederá… -le dijo Axel al oído para calmarlo. Le acarició la espalda y lo abrazó. No lo soltó hasta que él se hubiese sentido más tranquilo. –Parece que la tierra te escuchó. Tu voluntad es una orden.-añadió mirando a Roxas con picardía. El rubio sonrió, secó sus lágrimas y volvió a aferrarse al cuello de Axel. –No temas, Roxas. Que yo estaré contigo aunque tenga que lanzarme al vacío para alcanzarte. Ni el terremoto más fuerte podrá separarnos, nunca.


End file.
